Transcript:Another's Sorrow
KILGHARRAH'' In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin.'' kingdom is seen under attack a black hooded figure and a warrior enter the castle CASTLE OF NEMETH ODIN King Rodor. Princess Mithian. You are as beautiful as they say. MITHIAN You, Odin, are a cold blooded murderer. RODOR Why have you done this? MORGANA You should choose your allies more carefully. Any friend of Camelot is an enemy of mine. ODIN So, we divide the spoils as agreed. MORGANA Take whatever you wish. ODIN Then, what is your business here, Morgana? MORGANA I seek what's rightfully mine. I seek the throne of Camelot. And for that I need an army. ODIN My army. MORGANA I believe they've showed their mettle today. ODIN And what do I receive in return for this service? MORGANA Arthur, to do with as you wish. OPENING CREDITS LEON Show yourselves! MITHIAN Sir Leon. It gladdens my heart to see you. LEON Princess Mithian. MORGANA/HILDA My Lady! LEON Quickly! We must get her to Gaius! MITHIAN'S ROOM GAIUS Merlin, bring blankets and build a fire. Hurry now! We must keep her warm at all costs. LEON Is she gonna be alright? GAIUS I fear it's too early to say. Thank you, Leon. You've done all you can. LEON Of course. MERLIN I'll have someone show you to your room. MORGANA/HILDA I will not leave my mistress. MERLIN She's in safe hands I assure you. MORGANA/HILDA She means everything to me. MERLIN If it were up to me... MORGANA/HILDA Please.. MERLIN Gaius? GAIUS Very well. Make yourself comfortable. Merlin, give me that blanket. ROOM ARTHUR Yes. How is she? MERLIN She's weak and she is clearly exhausted, but she will live. ARTHUR Good. I'll speak to her at once. MERLIN Actually, no. ARTHUR Excuse me ? MERLIN She's not to be disturbed until morning. ARTHUR This is important. MERLIN And so is the health of the princess. ARTHUR Did you just give me an order? MERLIN Yes sire. ARTHUR Feel good does it? MERLIN It's not unpleasant. starts to walk away MERLIN Arthur? sits down ARTHUR To ride all through the night, something must have happened. MERLIN We'll know more in the morning, sire. leaves MITHIAN'S ROOM locks the door and gasps as she walks over to the dresser. She clings to it as she turns back to normal while Princess Mithian watches. Morgana looks at her reflection before turning around to look at Mithian. MITHIAN Your magic may be strong Morgana, but you can't keep this up for long. It's exhausting you. MORGANA Enough! You just concentrate on making sure your friends believe your story. is in the council chambers talking to Arthur and the rest of the council.} MITHIAN They came at night without warning. We were unprepared. We could not hold them. ARTHUR This was three days ago you say. MITHIAN His men, they showed no mercy. Cut us down like corn. ARTHUR Odin has no care for the suffering he causes. GWEN And your father? MITHIAN He was badly wounded, but we managed to escape. ARTHUR Where is he now? MITHIAN We made it almost as far as the border, but he could not continue any further. Odin's men will be searching for us. It's only a matter of time before they find him. ARTHUR I see. MITHIAN My father is an old man. He cannot fend for himself. I have no one else to turn to, but you, Arthur. You're my only hope. ARTHUR Mithian, I understand how you must be feeling and I will do everything in my power to help you. MITHIAN Thank you, my Lord. [Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival, and Gwen are shown all in Arthur's chambers looking at maps. ARTHUR Rodor is taking refuge here by the ancient toom of King Loath. That's three leagues from our border. LEON Mithian can lead us there? GAIUS She is recovering well. ARTHUR Now our only chance of getting Rodor back is with speed and stealth. With just a small group of knights. ELYAN To be over the border and back again in a matter of hours. ARTHUR Exactly. GAIUS Sire, if I may? ARTHUR Yes Gaius. GAIUS Odin has long been after your blood, if he finds out about this you could have an entire army at your banks. ARTHUR That's true, but Odin doesn't know where Rodor is and we do. By the he's realized what has happened we'll be long gone. Now, we'll camp overnight in the Forest of Gedriff and leave with the rising sun. walks out of the room. It shows Mithian trying to sneak past Morgana. watches as Morgana/Hilda enchants a raven to deliver a message. Mithian sneak out the door while Morgana/Hilda isn't looking, but Morgana/Hilda catches her and stops her. MITHIAN Ah! knocks on the door MERLIN Sorry, I did knock. MORGANA/HILDA No need to apologize. MERLIN Gaius sent me. I have a draught for the princess. MORGANA/HILDA How thoughtful! Thank you, Merlin. MERLIN Good night then. leaves MORGANA/HILDA I would not test me if I were you. You would not enjoy the consequences. is in Gaius' chambers, grounding something. GAIUS You got something on your mind, Merlin? MERLIN I don't know. There's something not quite right with Mithian. GAIUS Should I go and see her? MERLIN No, it's not like that. She's not unwell. It's as if she's frightened of something. GAIUS Well she's worried, Merlin. She's worried about her father. It's only to be expected. MERLIN It's more than that. I can see fear in her eyes. It's not the Mithian I know. GAIUS The Mithian you knew was here in happier times. MERLIN It's not just Mithian, it's Hilda. There's something not right between them. GAIUS They've both been through a terrible ordeal, Merlin. They fled their home, barely escaped with their lives. It's not surprising that the strain has taken it's toll. MERLIN Maybe... GAIUS Come on, we've got work to do. We must pack up our supplies. and Arthur are in their chambers. GWEN Arthur, why have you agreed to help Mithian? ARTHUR Because Nemeth is our ally. GWEN One small slip and Camelot could find itself without a king. ARTHUR That's a risk I am prepared to take. GWEN For Nemeth? Or for yourself? ARTHUR What do you mean for myself? GWEN It was Odin who took your father's life. You can't deny that you have been waiting for a chance to retaliate. ARTHUR What I feel about Odin, has nothing to do with this. GWEN Really? ARTHUR Absolutely not. This is about helping our friends, no more, no less. GWEN Good. I just wanted to be sure. ARTHUR You were right to ask. I rely on your honesty, Guinevere. And I love you for it. shows Rodor with Odin in a room. Odin reads a note sent by Morgana. ODIN It seems your daughter is not just a pretty face, Rodor. Arthur is preparing to depart Camelot. Tell the men to make ready. A tomb fit for a king. A fitting end to Arthur's journey, don't you think? RODOR You are leading an honourable man to his death, Odin. You're no king, you're a little more than a common criminal. ODIN Arthur is the criminal. He proved that when he murdered my son. steals the key to the door from a sleeping Morgana and escapes. MORGANA No! catches Mithian. MORGANA/HILDA Looking for someone? MITHIAN No, I was just..... enchants Mithian's bracelet to burn her skin. MITHIAN Ah! MORGANA/HILDA Do you really imagine you could go to Arthur behind my back? MITHIAN You're mistaken. I-I was just.. MORGANA/HILDA If you betray me again I'll bury your father alive. Understand? MITHIAN Yes. Yes, please make it stop! GWEN Is everything alright? MORGANA/HILDA Get up. Slowly. The princess was feeling a little faint that's all. We were just getting some air. GWEN Well, I hope you're feeling better now. MITHIAN Much better. Thank you. MORGANA/HILDA We won't detain you any further, my lady. Good night. GWEN Good night. Sleep well. shows Camelot the next morning. MERLIN Sire! Wait! ARTHUR What is it? MERLIN This mission, sire... ARTHUR It's too dangerous so I shouldn't go. MERLIN Yeah, you were thinking the same thing? ARTHUR No, I'm thinking that's exactly what you always say, but here I am. Two legs, two arms, my own teeth. MERLIN I've got a funny feeling that there is something we're missing. Something we don't know? ARTHUR But you can't say what exactly. MERLIN No. ARTHUR No. MERLIN Maybe we should delay the mission? Until we have all the facts at our disposal. ARTHUR Fine. Oh, do you want to tell Princess Mithian that we decided to let her father die because you have a funny feeling? I didn't think so. the knights, Merlin, Mithian, and Morgana/Hilda are all preparing to leave in the courtyard. They all are traveling in the woods and stop for a break. Merlin helps Mithian down from her horse and notices the burn marks from Morgana's torture. MERLIN How did you get that? MITHIAN I.....I was bound by Odin's men before I escaped. MERLIN I'm sorry? I didn't realize that. MORGANA/HILDA It's a very painful memory. I'm sure she'd rather not dwell on it. MERLIN Of course. I understand. is collecting water with Gaius. MERLIN It doesn't make sense. Mithian had told Arthur that she had escaped. She never said anything about being captured. GAIUS She was in shock Merlin. MERLIN So that's quite an important detail to leave out of your story. GAIUS Why would she lie? MERLIN Because she didn't want me to know how she really got that burn on her wrist. Gaius, there's something not right here. ARTHUR We have to reach the border by nightfall. Move out! is riding out. Everyone camps out at an abandoned house. It shows Merlin and Arthur sitting by a fire. MERLIN Arthur? Are you sure this is the right thing to be doing? ARTHUR Ah. You're funny feeling again, is it? MERLIN Something like that. ARTHUR Have you been talking to Guinevere? MERLIN No. Why do you ask? Did she have doubts about you rescuing Rodor? ARTHUR Odin is a plague on this land. I can't just stand by and let him murder Mithian's father as he murdered my own. MERLIN I know what he did. God knows, I understand why you hate him. But to risk so much for one small act of revenge... ARTHUR Tell me Merlin. If you were me. If you were in my shoes. Would you do any different? MERLIN Probably..not. MORGANA/HILDA Ah. MERLIN Gaius! GAIUS It's alright. Just breathe in. That's it. MORGANA/HILDA I'm fine. GAIUS Of course. Let us be sure all the same. MORGANA/HILDA It's really not necessary. ARTHUR Hilda, if you're unwell you must let Gaius help you. MORGANA/HILDA Well, if you insist. inspects Hilda. GAIUS Well, no obvious problems that I can find. You're in excellent health Hilda. MORGANA/HILDA Thank you Gaius. GAIUS Better shape than me at any rate. Merlin, it's amazing. Her blood. It flows with the strength and vigour of someone half her age. MERLIN How is that possible? GAIUS I'm not entirely sure. All I know is she's better preserved than anyone her age has any right to be. next morning Mithian is walking away from the others. MORGANA/HILDA Going somewhere? MITHIAN I need to wash. MORGANA/HILDA Do I need to remind you what fate awaits your father should you try anything foolish? MITHIAN I need to wash. That's all. MORGANA/HILDA Don't be long. is on a hill thinking. Leon walks up to him. LEON Sire! ARTHUR Have the outriders returned? LEON They have, sire. They report large numbers of Odin's men just beyond the border. ARTHUR They're looking for Rodor. LEON Sire we have but few. If we are seen there is no escape. Wouldn't it be wise to remain here? ARTHUR Out of the question. Time is a luxury we don't have. LEON We have good cover. With any luck the patrols will pass us by soon enough and... ARTHUR Press on for Nemeth. Make ready to depart. is packing when Mithian walks up. MERLIN Princess? MITHIAN Good morning Merlin. MERLIN Can I help you with something? MITHIAN I hope so. I need this refilling please. MERLIN No need. Uh, here, you can have mine. MITHIAN I'd prefer my own. If you don't mind. MERLIN Not at all. MITHIAN Thank you. walks over to fill Mithian's water when he notices she had written down 'MorgANA' on a rock. He starts to run back to warn the others when Morgana/Hilda flies him into a tree. She starts torturing him until he blacks out. ARTHUR Merlin? MORGANA/HILDA Here! He's here. carries Merlin back to the camp. ARTHUR What happened? PERCIVAL Hilda found him. MORGANA/HILDA He was down by the river. He must have fallen. ARTHUR Gaius? GAIUS He's taken a heavy blow to the head. ARTHUR But he'll be alright? GAIUS He should be fine sire but there is no telling when he will regain consciousness. ARTHUR We can't wait for him. Not if we're to stand a chance at reaching Rodor before Odin's men. Gwaine stay here with Merlin and Gaius. The rest of us make for Nemeth. moves out. Morgana/Hilda grabs Mithian. MORGANA/HILDA I warned you there would be consequences if you tried anything. GWAINE He should have come around by now. GAIUS It's unusual certainly. GWAINE Just a blow to the head you say? GAIUS There's nothing to suggest anything more. On the outside at least. He's getting cold. You better get some more fire wood. GWAINE I'll be right back. leaves. Gaius casts a spell. It shows Arthur, Mithian and the knights walking in the forest. MITHIAN The tomb lies just east of the river. ARTHUR We're about to cross the Camelot border into Nemeth. This is Odin's land now. Stay alert. continues to cast his spell. GAIUS Come on, Merlin. sighs and tries to cast the spell again. GAIUS Please Merlin. That's all I have. Let it be enough. wakes up. GAIUS Merlin! MERLIN Gaius! Hilda is Morgana. GAIUS Morgana? MERLIN She's been using some kind of aging spell. GAIUS That explains why she's always so tired. MERLIN Mithian tried to warn me but I couldn't get to Arthur in time. Morgana got to me first. GAIUS And she very nearly killed you Merlin! MERLIN Yes. Well, she didn't count on the sorcery of your power, now did she? GAIUS Indeed, but please Merlin don't make me do that again. I'm not sure my heart can take it. GWAINE Merlin! MERLIN We need to get to Arthur. He's walking straight into a trap. shows Arthur, the knights and Mithian. ARTHUR You're sure of the way? MITHIAN Yes. We're not far now. If we keep heading east the tomb lies just ahead. and Merlin are shown chasing after Arthur's trail. GWAINE They're traveling east! Maybe an hour ahead of us. MERLIN We don't have much time! and his group are shown. ARTHUR Is that it? MITHIAN Yes. We should find my father inside. ARTHUR Let's go then. and Gwaine are shown still following Arthur's trail. GWAINE Wait a second. This way. and his group have reached the cave. ARTHUR Leon, Elyan stand watch with the others. Percival you're with me. MITHIAN The burial chamber lies just ahead. At the end of that tunnel. and Gwaine are shown running through the forest. Merlin sees Odin's men. They both hide. GWAINE Odin's men. and Mithian enter the chamber. ARTHUR I don't understand. Where's your father? MITHIAN He's not here. ARTHUR Then where is he? MITHIAN Arthur I- men walk in. Odin's men close around Sir Leon and Elyan. Arthur and Percival try to fight them. ARTHUR What wrong have I done you? Ah! ODIN Arthur Pendragon. At last. I have waited many years for this moment. You killed my son. You took what was most precious to me and now you will pay the forefit. MORGANA/HILDA And not a moment too soon. You are not alone in having waited for this moment Odin. Appearances can be deceiving, dear brother. ARTHUR Morgana. ODIN And now, you will pay the forefit. ARTHUR My father's life. That wasn't enough. ODIN No. ARTHUR So be it. But understand this Odin, you kill me and you will have all of Camelot to answer to. ODIN Camelot is nothing without it's king. ARTHUR Then you don't know my knights. They will hunt you. And they will find you. And they will not rest until they're done. ODIN I will deal with your knights soon enough but now your time has come. and Gwaine watch the knights get captured. GWAINE We're too late. MERLIN Not if we even up the numbers. GWAINE Sounds good to me. MERLIN And I'll look for Arthur. GWAINE Good luck. knocks out one of Odin's men. Merlin uses magic to sneak past Odin's men. Merlin sees Arthur about to be killed by Odin and causes an earth quake. ARTHUR Merlin? MERLIN Hurry this way! runs out of the tomb and Merlin flings Morgana into a wall. Gwaine is outside and helps free Leon, Elyan and the other knights. ELYAN Now! the knights fight Odin's men. Arthur, Percival, Mithian, Rodor and Merlin all run out of the cave. ARTHUR This way! RODOR Don't look so surprised. I commanded an army in my time. ARTHUR And you will do so again. RODOR Leave me! ARTHUR Well that's not going to happen. You're the reason we're here. RODOR Leave me. Save Mithian. ARTHUR Follow the ridge line. RODOR What about you? ARTHUR We'll lead them the other way. MITHIAN No! ARTHUR This is between me and Odin. You need no further pardons. and Arthur split up from the rest of the group. They try to lead Odin away but find themselves trapped. ODIN No! I want to do this myself. and Odin start to fight. The battle ends with Arthur's sword at Odin's throat. MERLIN Arthur! Stop. Think about what you're doing. What good will this achieve? How many times have you talked about uniting this land? Will killing this man make that dream any closer? ARTHUR He is right. This is no answer. ODIN Finish it. Finish it and be done. ARTHUR And what then? Your people will seek they're revenge. A war without an end. ODIN There is no other way. ARTHUR There is another way. In return for your life, you must restore Rodor to the throne of Nemeth. ODIN Even if I agreed it solves nothing. What about us, Pendragon? ARTHUR A truce. Binding our kingdoms to peace. ODIN Never. ARTHUR Is this what you want? To die here, now know you condemn this land to war. Odin, you cannot let it end like this. The blood will never wash off. ODIN You killed my son. ARTHUR You killed my father! We have both lost much at the others hand. Let us loose no more, I am offering you the chance to end this. Take it! throws his sword to the ground and offers his hand to Odin. ARTHUR Take it. ODIN So be it. A truce it is. takes Arthur's hand. Back at the castle Gaius is treating Rodor. GAIUS Your wounds are painful, sire but superficial. You'll heal in time. RODOR Thank you Gaius. ARTHUR Odin has withdrawn his army from Nemeth and its lands. MITHIAN All thanks to you. ARTHUR Well everyone played their part. MITHIAN I know I played mine. Arthur.. ARTHUR Mithian, you don't need to apologize. You had no choice. I'd have done the same thing if it were my father. MITHIAN I'm not as fortunate to have a king such as you. ARTHUR It is I that is fortunate. Camelot would be nothing were it not for the courage and loyalty of it's friends. and Gwen are walking down a corridor. GWEN You could have killed Odin you had every reason. You did something far more important. You gave the people of this land hope for the future. I'm proud of you. ARTHUR Merlin should take some of the credit. Turns out he's not always entirely stupid. GWEN Is that a compliment? ARTHUR Don't tell him whatever you do I'll never hear the end of it. and Merlin are eating dinner. GAIUS It seems things turned out well after all. To sign a treaty with Odin is an achievement and it brings a united kingdom one step closer. MERLIN Not while Morgana lives and breathes it doesn't. Her power grows Gaius. To have held an aging spell that long that's frightening. GAIUS Be that as it may. She is not yet your equal. MERLIN And if that day should come? GAIUS Let us hope it does not. Category:Transcripts